


Traumatic Disorder

by Lilek



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, exorJosh
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilek/pseuds/Lilek
Summary: Półtorej roku po tragicznych wydarzeniach w Blackwood Mountain Mike otrzymuje sensacyjną wiadomość ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Until Dawn jest dziełem i własnością studia Supermassive Games
> 
> Poniższy fik jest oczywiście dziełem non profit, zainspirowanym światem, bohaterami i wydarzeniami wykreowanymi przez twórców gry.
> 
> Jeśli w tekście znajdują się błędy, z góry przepraszam - niebetowane

Wyciąg z oficjalnego raportu na temat wydarzeń w Blackwood Mountain:

Michael Munroe - ocalały  
Christopher Hartley - ocalały  
Ashley Brown - ocalała  
Samantha Giddings - ocalała  
Emily Davis - nie żyje  
Jessica Riley - nie żyje  
Matthew Taylor - nie żyje

Joshua Washington - zaginiony

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rozpracowywał silnik tego motocyklu od trzech, niemiłosiernie wlekących się godzin i nie odniosło to absolutnie żadnego skutku. Otarł twarz, rozmazując na czole smugę czarnego smaru i zmarszczył brwi, obserwując krytycznie maszynę nieskorą do współpracy.

\- Przez ciebie będę tu nocował – stwierdził z wyrzutem, wodząc wzrokiem po polerowanym metalu zgrabnego szkieletu pojazdu. 

Motocykl przywiózł do warsztatu starszy jegomość, koneser i pasjonat motoryzacji, który od czasu do czasu podrzucał Murphy’emu nowe perełki, wierząc że hojna zapłata zagwarantuje im specjalne traktowanie. Zresztą, mechanicy rywalizowali ze sobą o możliwość popracowania z czymś mniej pospolitym od dwulitrowego Diesel’a i tym razem koło fortuny wskazało na Mike’a jako szczęśliwca, któremu przyjdzie tchnąć w zabytkową maszynę powiew drugiej młodości. 

\- Popłaszczę się przed tobą jeszcze godzinę i spadam – Mike poinformował niewzruszony pojazd i zakasał rękawy łypiąc na niego spode łba. 

Nim zdążył jednak zabrać się do pracy w warsztacie rozbrzmiał dzwonek jego telefonu komórkowego, po raz piąty wyświetlającego informację o połączeniu przychodzącym od numeru zastrzeżonego. Mike wywrócił oczami, zakładając że tego dnia uparcie prześladuje go operator telekomunikacyjny, w związku ze zbliżającym się terminem wygaśnięcia jego umowy abonamentowej. Mógł to być także bank, z kolejną, powalającą propozycją ekspresowej pożyczki, z której spłatą musiałby się bujać przez następne kilka lat. Aby ustrzec się jednak przed ciągłym prześladowaniem, Mike postanowił odebrać i poinformować namolnego pracownika Call Center, iż nie jest zainteresowany żadną nową umową, promocją, pożyczką i pozornie darmowym podarunkiem oraz bardzo prosi o zaprzestanie zawracania mu tyłka.

\- Halo? – warknął do głośnika, wprowadzając się w pożądany nastrój irytacji. 

\- Michael? Michael Munroe? 

Głos, który usłyszał z głośnika bynajmniej nie pasował do typowej pracownicy Call Center, która standardowo na wstępie uprzejmie się przedstawia i informuje, że rozmowa będzie nagrywana. Ten głos był szorstki, głęboki i lekko zdezorientowany.

\- Kto mówi? – Mike zapytał niepewnie, zaciskając palce na plastikowej obudowie telefonu.

\- Melinda Washington.

Odpowiedź w jednej chwili zmroziła Mike’owi krew w żyłach. Stanowczy ton głosu starszej, szanowanej kobiety sukcesu, której los zgotował niewyobrażalną tragedię, z miejsca odebrał Mike'owi całą pewność siebie.

Munroe chrząknął, zaciskając powieki i zmuszając się do opanowania narastającego roztrzęsienia.

\- Michael?

\- Miło panią słyszeć – skłamał śpiewająco, siląc się na swobodne brzmienie. – Nie spodziewałem się …

\- … domyślam się. Próbowałam dodzwonić się do ciebie kilka razy.

\- Tak … eee … nie mogłem odebrać – Mike odpowiedział przepraszająco, karcąc się w myślach za uleganie apodyktycznemu tonowi głosu tej wyniosłej kobiety. – Jestem w pracy.

\- Zajmę ci tylko chwilę. Szczegóły omówimy na miejscu.

\- Na miejscu? Nigdzie się nie wybieram – Mike zaznaczył pośpiesznie, czując narastającą irytację.

Szanował i głęboko współczuł pani Washington, ale nie zamierzał wchodzić w rolę kolejnego szaraka, którego jej pozycja społeczna i imponujące saldo w banku wyzuło z wszelkiej asertywności. 

\- Wiem, że się przeprowadziłeś i dojazd zajmie ci trochę czasu, ale zapewniam cię, że to bardzo ważna sprawa.

\- Pani Washington, proszę zrozumieć …

-… chodzi o Joshua – kobieta odparła, uśmiercając chwilowo wszelki sprzeciw na ustach Mike’a. Irytacja ustąpiła miejsca chorobliwej ciekawości, która gwałtownie ścisnęła chłopaka za żołądek i podgrzała krew w jego żyłach.

\- O Josha? Zna … znaleźli ciało?

Czyżby półtorej roku od feralnych zdarzeń koszmar wreszcie miał się formalnie zakończyć?

\- Michael musisz zrozumieć, że to co ci powiem jest póki co tajemnicą, która nie może trafić do niczyich uszu. W szczególności do uszu twoich przyjaciół.

\- Moich przyjaciół? To także przyjaciele Josha.

Melinda roześmiała się cierpko, więc Mike zachował dla siebie kąśliwą uwagę, że grono tych przyjaciół się drastycznie wykruszyło.

\- Nie traćmy czasu na błahostki. Joshua żyje, został …

Wszystkie słowa pani Washington zagłuszył szum krwi, buzującej w błonie bębenkowej Mike’a. Chłopak czuł się niczym ogłuszony, a jego serce obijało się o klatkę żeber nieregularnym, przyspieszonym rytmem.

Josh nie mógł przetrwać tego koszmaru, krzyczało jego sumienie i rozszalałe poczucie winy.

To niemożliwe.

To niemożliwe.

\- Michael?!

Melinda warknęła do słuchawki, wyraźnie poirytowana.

\- To niemożliwe …

\- To fakt. Namacalny. Z krwi i kości.

\- Jak on mógł tam przeżyć półtorej roku? – Mike zapytał przez zaciśnięte gardło, czując irytujące pieczenie oczu. 

\- Wszystko opowiem ci na miejscu. Zdążysz przyjechać do jutra? Do południa?

\- Ja … - Mike potarł oczy dłonią, tocząc z samym sobą zaciekłą walkę. Z jednej strony chciał pozostać wierny swojemu postanowieniu pogrzebania przeszłości i traumatycznych zdarzeń, z drugiej, nie potrafił powstrzymać ciekawości i rozpierającego poczucia radości … trwogi … niepewności …

Josh żyje.

– Nie sądzę, bym był osobą którą Josh chce oglądać.

\- Jesteś dokładnie tą osobą – słowa Melindy zaskoczyły go i zmusiły do obdarzenia zaniedbanego motocykla przepraszającym spojrzeniem.

\- Postaram się być jak najwcześniej. Prześpię się i wyruszę z samego rana.

Motocykl musiał oczywiście zaczekać i szef Michaela nie był zadowolony z pośpiesznie złożonego na biurku wniosku urlopowego, umotywowanego nagłym zdarzeniem rodzinnym. Niemniej, nie mógł pozostać obojętny wobec prośby jednego ze swoich zdolniejszych mechaników i Mike z samego rana wyruszył w drogę do rodzinnej posiadłości Washingtonów.

Nocy w ogóle nie przespał, przewracając się z boku na bok i przepacając pościel z powodu męczących go koszmarów. Jego umysł perfidnie powracał pamięcią do zatrważających wydarzeń w Blackwood Mountain, odtwarzając raz za razem wszystkie, mrożące krew w żyłach przeżycia i towarzyszące im emocje. 

Zakupiona na stacji benzynowej kawa pozwoliła mu względnie przetrwać męczącą podróż, a wyjące z głośników, rockowe kawałki pozwalały myślom popaść w bierne odrętwienie. W połowie drogi Mike zaparkował pod jednym z zajazdów, czując nieustępliwe burczenie w żołądku, który domagał się jakiejkolwiek namiastki śniadania. Zamówił jajka na bekonie i czekając na swoją porcję boksował się z myślami, ostatecznie sięgając po telefon i wybierając z listy kontaktów numer Chrisa.

\- Nie wierzę! Telefon od Mike’a Monroe. Ależ kopnął mnie zaszczyt – Chris przemówił z głośnika po kilku głuchych dzwonkach, na co Mike zareagował wywróceniem oczami. 

Faktem było, że po rezygnacji z college’u odciął się od grona „starych” przyjaciół, z mniej lub bardziej niezręcznym skutkiem. Niemniej półtorej roku przeminęło zdecydowanie zbyt szybko, by każde z nich było w stanie uporać się z traumą i powrócić do dawnego, beztroskiego koleżeństwa.

\- Cześć, stary – Mike wydusił w końcu, po chwili nie wiedząc jednak co powiedzieć Chrisowi. Chciał z miejsca wyznać sensacyjną nowinę o przeżyciu Josh’a, ale wyraźnie zadźwięczały mu w uszach słowa Melindy proszącej o dyskrecję.

Dlaczego Chris, najlepszy przyjaciel Josha, nie znajdował się teraz w tej porytej sytuacji?

\- Co tam? 

\- Właściwie to … chciałem spytać o to samo – Mike odpowiedział w końcu, uznając że wykorzysta sytuację i przynajmniej dowie się czegoś o „dalszych losach” swojego kumpla. – Więc … ekhm … co tam?

\- Wiem, że nie widzieliśmy się trochę czasu, a ostatni raz nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych momentów w moim życiu, ale wydaje mi się, że coś kręcisz.

\- Kręcę? – Mike parsknął ostentacyjnie, czując nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku, który wzmógł się jedynie na widok jajek przyniesionych przez kelnerkę. – Po prostu jestem ciekaw co słychać u mojego kumpla.

\- Nie jestem twoim kumplem.

Odpowiedź Chrisa nie była agresywna, jednak Mike mimo wszystko poczuł się niezręcznie. To prawda, że nigdy nie łączyło go z Hartley’em zbyt wiele cech i zainteresowań, a ścisła współpraca zawiązała się pomiędzy nimi tylko pod wpływem koszmarnych wydarzeń, jednocząc ich – nota bene – przeciwko Joshowi.

\- Nie powinienem był dzwonić … – Mike odparł w końcu, chcąc jak najszybciej zakończyć niefortunną rozmowę. 

\- Serio, Mike. Mów o co chodzi? 

Mike przez kilka niemiłosiernie długich sekund bił się z myślami, dochodząc ostatecznie do wniosku, że na chwilę obecną uszanuje prośbę Melindy i zachowa dla siebie informację o przeżyciu Josha, z którym Chris równie dobrze mógł nie chcieć mieć przecież już nic wspólnego.

\- Do usłyszenia – szepnął i rozłączył rozmowę, nerwowo i pośpiesznie zabierając się za konsumowanie swojego zamówienia. Czekała go jeszcze godzina jazdy i nie zamierzał już więcej mitrężyć swojego czasu.

Posiadłość Washingtonów wyglądała imponująco jak zawsze, zważywszy na bogactwo i pozycję społeczną jej właścicieli. Niemniej, teraz zdawała się unosić nad nią jakaś niewidzialna, gęsta aura mroku, zmuszająca Mike’a do nerwowego przełknięcia śliny.

Zaparkował po drugiej stronie ulicy i wolnym, niepewnym krokiem ruszył w stronę monumentalnej, wjazdowej bramy, korzystając z interkomu. Jakaś kobieta, domyślnie pokojówka, wpuściła go gdy tylko zdradził swoje nazwisko, nie zadając żadnych, dodatkowych pytań. Melinda na pewno poinstruowała ją, że spodziewa się tego dnia proszonego gościa, który wlókł się w stronę posiadłości niczym ofiara na niechybne ścięcie. Obserwując schludnie przystrzyżony żywopłot i marmurowe, dekoracyjne posągi, Mike czuł ucisk w gardle i spływające po plecach krople zimnego potu. Słońce tchórzliwie schowało się za ciężką, burzową chmurą, sprawiając że unosząca się w powietrzu aura stała się jeszcze mroczniejsza i trudna do wytrzymania.

Poczuł ulgę gdy dotarł wreszcie do eleganckich, wejściowych drzwi, z nadzieją że przestanie się czuć jak zaszczuta ofiara, obserwowana ukradkowo przez drapieżnika z gęstych zarośli żywopłotów. Zapukał stanowczo i w przeciągu kilku minut znalazł się w przestronnym, szykownym wnętrzu, które zdarzało mu się kilka razy odwiedzić już wcześniej. Zanim wypad do Blackwood Mountain rozpieprzył im wszystkim życie. Mimo wczesnego popołudnia posiadłość pogrążona była w półcieniu, rozpraszanym rozpalonymi kloszami lamp i blaskiem żyrandoli. Okrągła gosposia w średnim wieku obdarzyła go ciepłym, matczynym uśmiechem i poprowadziła do salonu, proponując aby usiadł i poczekał na panią domu.

W tym momencie Mike zdał sobie sprawę z faktu, że zupełnie nie przygotował się na ponowne spotkanie z Joshem. Z chowającym względem niego urazę bratem dwóch tragicznie zmarłych dziewczyn, który nie wiadomo jak długo pozostawał sam w fetorze śmierci i rozkładu, wygodnie uznany przez „przyjaciół” za martwego. 

Jak zdołał przetrwać i nie postradać zmysłów? Prawie oszalał przecież po śmierci Hannah i Beth.

Mike poczuł jak lodowate palce paniki zaciskają się na jego żebrach. Powiódł wzrokiem po meblach i dekoracjach pogrążonego w cieniu salonu, po zasłoniętych, drapowanych kotarach i fotografiach rodzinnych Washingtonów zdobiących zabudowę kominka. Ciekawość i niepewność zastąpił strach przed zbliżającym się spotkaniem, którego sceneria przypominała raczej stypę, niż radosne pojednanie po latach. 

Coś było tutaj cholernie nie tak.

Mike zerwał się z sofy, ale nim zdążył wycofać się do bezpiecznego wnętrza swojego samochodu, w salonie pojawiła się Melinda. Elegancka, wytworna, z twarzą oszpeconą bruzdami zmartwień i rozpaczy. Tylko szykowny ubiór i gustowna biżuteria pozostały niezmienne w sylwetce tej nieszczęsnej kobiety, przystrajając wycieńczone, wychudzone ciało. Jej twarz postarzała się o co najmniej kilka lat i odznaczała się chorobliwą bladością, której róż do policzków dodawał jedynie groteskowego wyrazu.

\- Witaj Michael. Jak minęła podróż? – Melinda zapytała aksamitnym głosem, przyglądając się badawczo jego spanikowanemu obliczu. – Usiądź proszę.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy chcę – Mike stwierdził z westchnieniem, po chwili siadając jednak na sofie i bacznie obserwując onieśmielającą kobietę.

\- Doceniam fakt, że przyjechałeś tak szybko. Joshua też na pewno to doceni …

\- … doceni? Josh nie wie, że przyjechałem?

\- Joshua nie jest w najlepszej formie – Melinda odpowiedziała smutno, aczkolwiek jej bladoniebieskie oczy bacznie obserwowały spiętą sylwetkę Mike’a.

-Ok, dość tych cholernych zagadek. Proszę powiedzieć co się stało.

\- Doskonale wiesz co się stało. Co czaiło się w głębi kopalni. 

\- Wendigo – Mike szepnął, zszokowany faktem, że Melinda Washington dowiedziała się o kanibalistycznych monstrach i co więcej wierzyła w ich istnienie. Spoglądała na niego z powagą i przenikliwością, których próżno było doszukiwać się na twarzach przesłuchujących ich policjantów. 

Nikt im przecież nie uwierzył, uciekając się do łatwych, pozornie oczywistych wniosków. Alkohol, narkotyki, wybujała wyobraźnia bandy rozpuszczonych dzieciaków. Nie przetrwały przecież żądne namacalne ślady. Wszystkie stwory zginęły, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie mrożący krew w żyłach fetor rozkładu.

\- Po śmierci Hannah i Beth … - Melinda uniosła dłoń, powstrzymując Mike’a nim zdążył się odezwać. - … wiem, że nie żyją. Nigdy nie odnaleźliśmy ciał, ale ty doskonale wiesz co się z nimi stało.

\- Tak bardzo mi przykro – Mike szepnął czując zdradzieckie pieczenie oczu.

\- Czułam, że nie żyją. Nie potrzebowałam dowodów … matka po prostu wie. Nie załamałam się tylko i wyłącznie z powodu Joshua, mimo że on z dnia na dzień popadał w coraz większą psychozę. Terapia, leki … robiliśmy wszystko, aby nie posypał się totalnie z powodu zaginięcia bliźniaczek, które zaczęły nawiedzać jego sny i nękać go na jawie. Nie wiedzieliśmy, że Joshua odstawił antydepresanty. Kilka tygodni przed wyjazdem wydawał się opanowany i poczytalny jak nigdy. Wręcz szczęśliwy. Pogodzony z losem.

\- Miał plan. Chciał nam utrzeć nosa – Mike odpowiedział, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach na wspomnienie makabrycznej i przerażającej w swojej misterności zagrywki Josha. 

\- To prawda, włożył wiele wysiłku w obmyślenie swojego żartu, ale w swoich najczarniejszych wizjach nie mógł przewidzieć z czym przyjdzie wam się zmierzyć na tej przeklętej górze. Mój mąż, Bob, hobbista i pasjonat kultury plemiennej, słyszał oczywiście o legendach i ostrzeżeniach rdzennej ludności, ale traktował je wszystkie z przymrużeniem oka. Jego życie zawodowe kręci się, na miłość boską, wokół przemysłu filmowego. Polega na kreowaniu fikcyjnych, rozrywkowych wizji rzeczywistości. Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie wierzy przecież w mit Wielkiej Stopy czy potwora z Loch Ness. – Melinda westchnęła ciężko, a na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz smutku i poczucia winy. – Nigdy wnikliwie nie interesowałam się makabrycznymi scenariuszami Boba, ale o Wendigo wiem już chyba wszystko. Na własnej skórze doświadczyłam istnienia tej bestii i pokonałam ją. 

\- Jak to? – Mike przybliżył się na skraj sofy, wnikliwie wpatrując się w cierpki wyraz twarzy pani Washington. 

\- Joshua został sam w kopalni, oszczędzony przez monstrum, które przeobraziło moją Hannah w krwiożerczą bestię. Jego delikatny umysł nie był w najlepszej kondycji, trawiony halucynacjami, dezorientacją i poczuciem winy. Nie bardzo potrafił odróżnić rzeczywistość od makabrycznej wizji, więc stał się idealną ofiarą dla osłabionego ducha. Szybko poddał się dominacji Wendigo i uległ … kanibalistycznym zapędom.

\- O Boże …

\- Transformacja postępowała, podczas gdy my dwoiliśmy się i troiliśmy aby przeszukać całą okolicę … w tajemnicy przed władzami. Wynajęliśmy do tego odpowiednie, dyskretne osoby i po kilku dniach Joshua został schwytany.

Mike rozwarł oczy w niedowierzaniu, czując mrowienie w dłoniach i zimny pot na plecach. Melinda właśnie informowała go, że pieniądze i wpływy pozwoliły Washingtonom na spętanie oszalałej ofiary Wendigo. Myśl o ponownym stanięciu oko w oko z tym stworzeniem z miejsca go sparaliżowała.

\- Uwięźliście go? 

\- Zabraliśmy do domu dochowując wszelkich starań, aby zapewnić jemu i sobie bezpieczeństwo.

\- Z tej drogi nie ma już powrotu …

\- … owszem jest, aczkolwiek nie wiem czy przebyłam w swoim życiu drogę mroczniejszą i boleśniejszą od walki o człowieczeństwo mojego syna. 

Mike pośpiesznie rozejrzał się po pogrążonym w cieniu wnętrzu, jakby lada moment monstrum Wendigo miało skoczyć ku niemu, rozszarpując go na strzępy.

\- Gdzie on teraz jest?

\- W swoim pokoju. Jego przemiana była zaawansowana, ale odwracalna. Przeprowadziliśmy odpowiednie, szamańskie egzorcyzmy i wykorzystaliśmy osiągnięcia współczesnej medycyny aby odwrócić fizykalne efekty opętania. Wszystko w tajemnicy, pod osłoną nocy, za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Z zaangażowaniem łapówek, perswazji i uciekania się do korzystania z wachlarza wyświadczonych przysług. Dziś, po półtorej roku walki efekt jest piorunujący. Niemniej Joshua nie może reszty życia spędzić w swojej samotni …

\- … naprawdę nie wydaje mi się abym był odpowiednią osobą …

\- … jesteś odpowiednią osobą. 

\- Nie mogę – Mike stwierdził przez zaciśnięte gardło i zerwał się z miejsca, gotowy do natychmiastowego opuszczenia tego duszącego, przygnębiającego wnętrza. Nie byłby w stanie stawić czoła Josh’owi, nie po tym co się wydarzyło. Nie z tak parszywie dławiącym go poczuciem winy i jednocześnie tłumioną w głębi wściekłością. – Wychodzę. Przepraszam.

\- Michael … Michael!

Melinda zawołała za nim stanowczo, ale Mike nie zamierzał powstrzymywać kroku. Nie był gotów aby spojrzeć Joshowi w oczy i nie bardzo wierzył w to, że kiedykolwiek gotów będzie. 

\- Michael nie wydaje ci się, że nadeszła pora aby odpokutować za swoje winy?

Pytanie zadane lodowato chłodnym tonem powstrzymało go w pół kroku i Mike z niedowierzaniem odwrócił się na pięcie, spoglądając na niewzruszone oblicze pani Washington.

\- Co to miało znaczyć?

\- Dokładnie to, co masz na myśli. Wszystkie twoje działania mają konsekwencje. Moje córki zginęły w wyniku jednej z nich.

\- To był tylko głupi żart – Mike warknął, zaciskając pięści. Nie pierwszy raz spotkał się z tego typu zarzutami. Ba, wielokrotnie sam wymierzał w siebie oskarżycielski palec. Odtwarzał w pamięci zszokowaną i upokorzoną minę Hannah i terror tamtej nocy.

\- Głupi żart z poważnymi, nieodwracalnymi konsekwencjami. Tamtego dnia postanowiłeś zabawić się kosztem mojej córki. Wiem oczywiście, że nie byłeś prowodyrem zdarzeń, ale pozostawałeś dobrowolnym uczestnikiem. Zagrałeś w tej maskaradzie pierwsze skrzypce. Nikt cię nie zmusił. To był twój wybór. 

\- Popełniłem błąd – Mike stwierdził załamującym się głosem, czując jak od naporu łez wilgotnieją mu policzki. – Gdybym mógł cofnąć czas … 

\- Niestety nie możesz. Pozostało ci jedynie podjęcie próby odkupienia.

\- Josh mnie nienawidzi.

\- Idź do niego na górę i się przekonaj. 

 

Mike drżał mimo woli, wspinając się na piętro po marmurowych stopniach, usilnie poszukując w swoim wnętrzu tej samej odwagi i zaciętości, która towarzyszyła mu podczas próby przetrwania ataku Wendigo. Tamtej feralnej nocy nie czuł jednak aż tak przygniatającego poczucia winy i nie był tak straszliwie wypalony od środka. Wszystkie wątpliwości i kłopotliwe myśli tłumiła potężna, pierwotna potrzeba walki o przetrwanie. Wtedy nie musiał jeszcze egzystować z piętnem bycia jednym z garstki ocalałych szczęśliwców. Żyć ze wspomnieniem zamordowanych przyjaciół. Jessicy, Emily i Matt’a, dla których ślepy los nie był tak łaskawy jak dla niego, mimo że w tym samym stopniu przyczynił się do straceńczej ucieczki Hannah. 

Przemierzał długi, mroczny korytarz w kierunku pokoju Josha, słysząc swój własny, przyspieszony oddech. Po dotarciu do celu zapukał cicho, modląc się, aby nikt po drugiej stronie drzwi nie zaprosił go do środka. 

\- Wejdź proszę – Melinda odezwała się znienacka, przyprawiając Mike’a o poważne palpitacje serca. Pogrążony w podszytych strachem obawach, nie zauważył nawet, że kobieta podążała za nim. – Drzwi są otwarte.

Mike skrzywił się z irytacją i czekając chwilę na uspokojenie się własnego oddechu, nacisnął klamkę i ostrożnie wszedł do środka.

Pokój Josha był chłodny i pogrążony w mroku. Szczelne żaluzje przysłaniały okna, a w powietrzu unosił się charakterystyczny zapach zastanego powietrza.

\- Josh? – Mike odezwał się niepewnie, szybko wodząc spojrzeniem po wszystkich kątach pokoju, podświadomie napinając mięśnie i przygotowując się na atak.

Niewiele się tutaj zmieniło. Wszystkie gadżety i meble znajdowały się na swoim miejscu, aczkolwiek w pokoju panował straszliwy bałagan. Ubrania, książki i przeróżne drobiazgi walały się na podłodze, zmuszając Mike’a do ostrożnego planowania każdego kroku.

\- Josh? – Mike powtórzył, skupiając spojrzenie na wpół otwartych drzwiach do prywatnej łazienki Josha, obawiając się że w mrocznej szparze dojrzy za chwilę parę białych, szklistych ślepiów. Przełknął ślinę, czując jak jego kark i dłonie pokrywają się nieprzyjemną, gęsią skórą.

\- Josh?!

Słowa Mike’a nie doczekały się odzewu i Munroe westchnął z irytacją, zastanawiając się czy sam nie stał się właśnie ofiarą jakiegoś głupiego żartu. Przeczesał palcami włosy i odchrząknął ślinę, która pod wpływem stresu gęstą grudą zaschła mu w gardle. Gdy uznał, że najwyższa pora odwrócić się na pięcie i nie zważając na kazania Melindy opuścić tą przeklętą posiadłość, poczuł za sobą czyjąś obecność. Zacisnął powieki i nabrał w płuca powietrza, aby po chwili stanąć oko w oko z Joshem, ewidentnie odmienionym na skutek przeżytej traumy. Pierwszym detalem na jaki Mike zwrócił uwagę był wzrost Washingtona, który po raz pierwszy w życiu nie spoglądał na niego z dołu, z powodu braku kilku znaczących centymetrów. Duch Wendigo rozciągnął kości Josha dodając mu wzrostu i wysmuklając sylwetkę, aczkolwiek o wiele bardziej na jego aparycji odbiła się zdeformowana żuchwa, na której dostrzec można było ślady chirurgicznej interwencji. Mike w jednej chwili mógł wyobrazić sobie jak mogły wyglądać zębiska Josha kilka dni po opętaniu przez Wendigo. Jak szeroko i groteskowo musiały rozwierać się jego zakrwawione usta. Wciąż miał przed oczami straszliwie przeobrażoną twarz Hannah i z wielkim westchnieniem ulgi dostrzegł fakt, iż rysy twarzy Josha nie uległy żadnym znaczącym deformacjom. Prawe oko przykrywał opatrunek, lewe pod względem koloru i intensywności spojrzenia pozostawało bez zmian.

\- Ja pierdolę – Mike szepnął, wodząc spojrzeniem od czubka zmierzwionej czupryny przyjaciela po koniuszki palców jego stóp, ukrytych w bawełnianych skarpetach. – Ty naprawdę żyjesz.

Josh nie odpowiedział. Przechylił jedynie głowę i spojrzał na Mike’a badawczo i wnikliwie. O wiele za bardzo przypominając drapieżnika przyglądającego się swojej przyszłej ofierze.

\- Stary, tak mi przykro – Mike stwierdził szczerze, spoglądając w oczy przyjaciela z nadzieją, że dostrzeże w nich chociaż cień zrozumienie. – Myślałem, że nie żyjesz … ona cię zabrała, a potem wszystko działo się tak szybko …

\- Spoko brachu, spoko – Josh odpowiedział z typowym dla siebie, luzackim akcentem i poklepał Mike’a po ramieniu dłonią z palcami ciasno zawiniętymi bandażem. – Siadaj na wyro.

Mike niepewnie wykonał polecenie, czując mieszaninę przeróżnych, nierzadko sprzecznych emocji. Szczęścia i strachu. Nadziei na odkupienie i zawodu, że nie może ostatecznie pogrzebacz przeszłości w najciemniejszych zakątkach własnego umysłu.

\- Zapewne masz masę pytań – Josh stwierdził wesoło, mimo że w jego jedynym widocznym oku czaiła się zagadkowa przenikliwość. – Na twoim miejscu wyciągałbym już z kieszeni komórkę i kręcił spotkanie z niedoszłą ofiarą Wendigo. Myślę, że to video na YouTube pobiłoby pod względem wyświetleń mój niedokończony, makabryczny projekt.

\- Nie wracajmy do tego, proszę …

\- Spoko … co było, minęło. – Josh roześmiał się sztucznie, ukazując Mike’owi brakującą partię górnych i dolnych zębów z operowanej strony szczęki. Szybko dostrzegł, że spojrzenie Mike’a skupia się na jego ewidentnym, dentystycznym problemie. – Żeby zrekonstruować żuchwę, musieli wyrwać wszystkie kły za jednym zamachem. W przeciwnym razie nie mógłbym zamknąć japy. Wyobraź sobie ich miny, Mike? Jak raz za razem pozbawiają mnie tych wielkich, ostrych, wynaturzonych zębisk. I pomyśleć, że kiedyś to ja obawiałem się dentysty. Ale spoko, spoko. Za kilka miesięcy jak tkanka policzka się całkowicie zagoi zrekonstruują mi zgryzik. Będę miał uśmiech jak z żurnala.

Josh parsknął śmiechem, który bynajmniej nie udzielił się Mike’owi. Munroe zacisnął powieki, w dalszym ciągu próbując uzyskać względną równowagę własnego oddechu i nieustępliwego przerażenia.

\- Pazury też musieli mi powyrywać. Były twarde jak racice, ale na szczęście współczesna medycyna potrafi czynić cuda.

\- Josh tak mi przykro … - Mike wydusił w końcu, dostrzegając na twarzy Josh’a chwilowy cień zrozumienia.

\- Stary powiedziałem już, że jest spoko. Wróciłem do swoich tabletek szczęścia i to co się wydarzyło traktuję jako najbardziej porąbany odjazd na detoksie jaki mógł mi się przytrafić.

\- Co się stało z twoim okiem?

\- Musieli rekonstruować powiekę. W drugim mam oczywiście zajebiście wydajne szkło kontaktowe, bo pod wpływem TEGO stałem się bardziej ślepy od Chrisa.

\- Kurwa … do końca życia będziesz borykał się z konsekwencjami …

\- … jak każdy z nas – tym razem spojrzenie Josha było twarde i nieustępliwe. Jego pozorna wesołość szybko ulotniła się, sprawiając że Mike głośno przełknął ślinę czując nagłą suchość w gardle.

\- W jakim celu tutaj jestem?

\- Dobre pytanie, wnikliwe. 

\- Josh, przejdź kurwa do sedna.

\- W porzo, w porzo – Josh westchnął z uśmiechem, wyraźnie zadowolony z faktu, iż Mike był spięty i przestraszony. – Mam do ciebie biznes. 

\- Biznes?

\- No raczej. W związku z tym, że rozpierdoliłeś mi żywot, zasługuję chyba na przynajmniej częściową rekompensatę?

\- Co ty kurwa pierdolisz?! – Mike zerwał się z łózka, zaciskając pięści. – Nie ja jeden brałem udział w tym durnym żarcie i już sto razy zdążyłem za niego odpokutować.

\- Fakt, nie ty jeden, ale … - Josh zrobił dramatyczną przerwę, po czym ostentacyjnie zaczął wyliczać na palcach jednej ręki. - z pięciu świnek, które zorganizowały imprezę, trzy nie żyją. To daje mi nieco ograniczone pole manewru. 

\- Nie wierzę, że mówisz o ich śmierci w taki sposób …

\- … jaki?

\- Beznamiętny! Jakby nic dla ciebie nie znaczyli. Oni nie żyją, Josh! Naprawdę kurwa nie żyją …

Mike zamilkł, przecierając oczy i nos z powodu targających nim emocji.

\- Wiem, że naprawdę nie żyją. Tak jak Beth i Hannah.

\- Naprawdę nie widzisz, że kara jaką ponieśli jest zupełnie nieadekwatna do winy? Aż tak bardzo zatraciłeś swoje człowieczeństwo? 

\- Nie mówmy proszę o moim człowieczeństwie – Josh poprosił spokojnie, ale wyraz jego twarzy oraz spojrzenie niosły ze sobą niewypowiedzianą groźbę.

\- Dobra … pomówmy więc o moim zadośćuczynieniu – Mike zaproponował z irytacją. – Mam sobie strzelić w łeb? Rzucić się w przepaść? Co ukoiłoby twoją potrzebę sprawiedliwości.

\- Kurwa Mike, nie wiedziałem, że taka z ciebie królowa dramatu.

\- Traumatyczne przeżycia zmieniają ludzi.

\- Taaa, coś o tym wiem. Ale do sedna … aby wyrównać porachunki między nami pomożesz mi odzyskać Chrisa.

Mike zmarszczył czoło, zupełnie zaskoczony wypowiedzią Josh’a. Musiał spodziewać się czegoś naprawdę makabrycznego, skoro słowa Washingtona zupełnie zbiły go z tropu.

\- Odzyskać Chrisa?

\- Tak jest, brachu. Odzyskać Chrisa. Doszły mnie słuchy, że wspólne unikanie śmierci bardzo zacieśniło jego relację z Ashley i teraz żyją sobie szczęśliwie jak dwa gruchające gołąbki.

\- A nie taki był twój cel? Aby pchnąć ich ku sobie?

\- Dokładnie taki i zajebiście sprawnie udało mi się go osiągnąć. Ale jak już zauważyłeś … traumatyczne przeżycia zmieniają ludzi. Odechciało mi się bycia pieprzonym Amorkiem.

\- Przecież Chris to twój kumpel … - Mike stwierdził niepewnie, próbując wybadać czy sugestia Josha miała dokładnie takie podłoże, na jakie wyglądała. – Nie jesteś nim … romantycznie zainteresowany …

\- O kurwa Mike, żałuj że nie widzisz się teraz w lustrze – Josh parsknął, dostrzegając zakłopotanie Munroe. – Nigdy nie przeszło ci to przez myśl? Że nasz magiczny bromance może przerodzić się w romans?

\- Każdy z was jest przecież hetero …

\- Chcę go odzyskać – Josh powtórzył dobitnie, akcentując każde słowo. Wstał i spoglądając Mik’owi prosto w oczy dał wyraźny dowód swojej determinacji. – Załatwisz to.

\- Dlaczego do niego nie zadzwonisz? Przyleciałby tu na skrzydłach, wiedząc że żyjesz …

\- Nie może się dowiedzieć, póki wije szczęśliwe gniazdko z Ashley. Trzeba ją wyeliminować z gry … oczywiście w przenośni – Josh stwierdził z perfidnym uśmiechem.

\- I jak ja mam to niby zrobić?

\- Michael Munroe, znany i podziwiany Casanova, pyta mnie w jaki sposób oczarować laskę?

\- O nie … - Mike zaznaczył dobitnie. – Nie odbiję dziewczyny Chrisowi.

\- Nie chcę żebyś odbijał mu laskę. Masz ją tylko zerżnąć.

\- Josh, do kurwy nędzy! Co z tobą?! – Mike zacisnął palce na ramionach Josha i lekko nim potrząsnął. – Przestań zachowywać się jak pieprzony, zimnokrwisty psychol!

\- To ty przestań gadać do mnie, jak byś mnie znał – w słowach Josha pobrzmiewała wyraźna groźba. – Masz zachować w tajemnicy kwestię mojego przeżycia i rozwalić związek Chrisa z Ashley. Wtedy będziemy kwita.

\- Josh … ja nic ci nie jestem winien …

\- Na pewno? Sugeruję przemyśleć to jeszcze raz i wrócić jak już dojdziesz do właściwych wniosków.


End file.
